Y por eso el alcohol no es dulce
by Aryana-MMVA
Summary: Fiesta! El mejor momento para desestresarse, mandar todos los problemas lejos y disfrutar con los amigos o por lo menos eso pensaban, hasta que se dieron cuenta de por que el alcohol no es dulce. (El Lime/Lemmon aun esta en duda) Pasen y disfruten.
1. Chapter 1: Idea

_**Hola a todos los desocupados, sin nada que hacer, curiosos, amantes del yaoi, ETC… Que me dieron el honor de tener por lectores :D**_

_**Bueno, aquí les traigo un fic algo loco de Death Note ^^" (Etto… eso no es un poquito obvio de que es de DN no? ._.u) Es el primero que hago, espero les guste!**_

* * *

_"Pensamientos"_

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(Notas mías)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

**Grito**

_**Los "comandos básicos" de siempre para poder entender mi forma de escribir...**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note NO me pertenece son de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, si fueran míos tuviesen esa historia y otra alterna en la que todo, TODO es YAOI! *Q* ... (LxLight, MattxMello y Yo me quedo con Near ^^)**_

_**Posible Lime/Lemmon, YAOI, NearxOc, YAOI, lenguaje estúpido, MattxMello, YAOI, Mucha Oocedera xD, Yaoi, LxLight, yaoi, fiesta, yaoi, alcohol, globos, MisaxUnPalmera? ._. , yaoi, Crack, yaoi, yaoi, bechos, muchos bechos y abachos, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi... Creo que se me olvida algo... Ahh si! Ya dije yaoi? no? Pss YAOI!**_

_**Esta historia está centrada en un mundo alterno, Near, Mello, Matt son adolecentes, la cuestión de herederos sigue, ellos quieren MUCH no les inmuta mostrarse como niños pequeños ante él, no es que odien a Light, pero no les gusta que llame tanto la atencion de L, L solo le lleva 3 años a Light (23) y el caso Kira jamás existió, ellos se conocieron en una investigación y pss... se saben el resto de la historia ^^"**_

* * *

**Y por eso el alcohol no es dulce.**

* * *

Fiesta! El mejor momento para desestresarse, mandar todos los problemas lejos y disfrutar con los amigos o por lo menos eso pensaban, hasta que se dieron cuenta de por que el alcohol no es dulce.

* * *

_*FlashBack*_

Era una mañana normal en un día normal en el cuartel, todos ayudaban a el mejor detective del mundo, L, en un caso que le incumbía a Japón, todo tranquilo, como cualquier otro día, unos en las computadoras investigando, otros en trabajo de campo, otros viendo videos y recopilando evidencia, todo normal. Hasta que...

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Misa-Misa está feliz de verles! Dice una rubia de no muy alto coeficiente intelectual.

-Hola Misa. Respondieron todos al unisonó sin quitar la vista de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

Misa, como buena persona enamorada que es *_Cofcofacosadoracofcof*_, se dirigió a donde su amorcito.

-Hola Raito-kun. Le dijo con un intento de voz seductora mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo.

Light tras percibir en su radar a la idol acosadora, solo tuvo que ladearse un poco hacia la izquierda, provocando que la rubia al no ser recibida, abrazara a su muy adorado y ya conocido amigo el suelo.

-Eres muy malo con ella, Light-Kun. Le dice L mientras ve como la pobre de Misa se quedo sin sentido tras el golpe, comiendo con mucho cuidado un pastel de fresas.

-*_Suspiro*_ Tsk, no me culpes, es su culpa por tirarse así sobre mí de esa manera tan precipitada, cualquiera se quitaría de en medio. Responde secamente.

-*_Lo voltea a ver* _Yo no. Le dice sin expresión alguna, esperando su reacción.

Oh a L si que le gustaba ver molesto a Light, le encanta y en cada ocasión para hacerlo lo hacia y se deleitaba con esas expresiones de enojo e ira descontrolada. El era de esas personas que le gusta molestar a la gente que le gusta, si señores, L estaba enamorado de Light desde hace un tiempo y el castaño no se quedaba atrás, esas expresiones y esos hábitos tan raros del detective le gustaban mucho, pero no le gustaba enfadarlo, no era así, lo que le gustaba es que el pelinegro era solo de L, o bueno lo consideraba suyo y nadie, NADIE, puede tocar lo suyo sin su permiso.

Tras el comentario de L los celos de Light comenzaron a aumentar, estaban en un 15% y eso lo noto el detective.

-Ah, en serio? Por que? Le dice con una sonrisa falsa.

-Pues... Ella es linda (20%) , bien formada (58%), amorosa (73%), su cabello es muy suave (87%)... Comenzó a decir el detective viendo como la cara del castaño era un poema.

-Además, su actitud es _dulce_ (100%) Agrego.

Ja, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el castaño se carcomía de celos, pero antes de poder contraatacar.

-¡Matt! ¡Mello! ¡Near! Dice el detective, dando un salto de su silla y dirigiéndose a estos que acababan de entrar.

-Ooh, como los extrañe. Les dice dándole un muy caluroso abrazo a los tres niños prodigios.

L era muy seco como todos, en especial con Light, excepto con esos tres niños y con Watari y, en menor medida con Misa, claro, para darle celos a Light y sí que lo hacía.

Los celos de Light si estaban en un 100% ahora estaban en un 100000000%, al ver esa grandísima prueba de amor a alguien que no era él, estaba que estallaba, pero como siempre, solo se digno a dar una sonrisa falsa que ni se hacia esconder.

-Hey, hola chicos, cuanto tiempo. Les dijo con fastidio muy bien disimulado, extendiendo su mano para saludarlos.

Mello lo vio de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada de estar viendo un insecto.

-Recoge esa mano que no me dignare a tocar a una escoria como tu. Le dice mientras le da un mordisco a un chocolate de quien sabe donde lo saco.

Controlándose de no explotar por el criajo rubio, como él lo llamaba, se dirigió al menor de los tres.

-Hola, ¿Como vas? Le dice despeinando un poco el pelo del albino.

-Bien... Dice secamente sin expresión.

-...-

Silencio total.

-Podria dejar de ensuciarme y desordenarme el cabello. Agrega con frialdad.

"_Hijo de..." _Maldijo mentalmente el castaño.

-No tienes que guardarte nada, si vas a insultarme, hazlo de frente. Le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada muerta.

Light quedo un rato insofacto, tras lo que dijo el albino, como si le hubiese leído la mente, se reincorporo rápidamente y se dirigió a cierto pelirrojo.

-Hola... Trato de decir.

-Ni te molestes, además, me vas a distraer y estoy en el penúltimo nivel. Le dijo sin quitar su mirada de la pequeña pantalla.

"_Hijo de... Aggg... NIÑOS DEL DEMONIO, MALCRIADOS, BOCONES, MALHABLADOS, GROSEROS... AGGG!" _Maldecía en su mente a los tres niños prodigio.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera comenzar a estallar, cierto pelinegro se digno a interrumpir, no antes de morirse de la risa en su mente.

-Bueno, vallamos a comer algo. Les dijo mientras los dirigía a la cocina.

-Y, por favor, Light-Kun, se mas educado con la gente. Agrega esta vez viendo al castaño.

-Pero ¿Que? Fueron ellos los malcriados, maleducados, bocones que no saben respetar, en especial él *_Apunta con el dedo a Mello* _que es un grosero que no tiene respeto ante nada, no me sorprende que se metiera en la mafia! Responde con molestia.

Ese comentario hizo que la risa interna de L dejara de existir para dar paso a un enojo, nadie se metía con SUS niños, NADIE! NI SIQUIERA LA PERSONA QUE LE GUSTABA!

Ohh y así la amada pelea que no puede faltar ni una vez en el cuartel por fin comenzó.

Mello, al ver que L ya no les ponía atención a ellos si no que al castaño egocéntrico, formulo un pequeño y maquiavélico plan en su mente, se lo comunico mediante... Yo que se? Telepatía, a los otros dos niños, los cuales al tener el plan en mente dieron una pequeña carcajada inaudible.

El plan estaba en marcha.

Near hala con timidez el jean de mezclilla desgastado de su casi padre, el cual en solo segundo le puso atención, cortando de golpe la pelea que tenia con Yagami.

-¿Qué paso? Near. Le dice con una sonrisa y amabilidad al niño albino.

-Es que, tu dijiste que íbamos a comer algo y ahora tengo hambre y, y, te pusiste a discutir con el *_Señala a Light* _y, y, no me gusta que grites... Me, me asustas. Le dice con la voz mas tierna, miedosa y tímida que puede hacer, con los ojos húmedos y poniéndose el pulgar en la boca en señal de ternura, temblando ligeramente.

Parte de Near hecha, hora de Matt.

-Además, el *_Señala a Light* _nos dijo muchas cosas y apuesto que aun mas en su mente y, y, su cara me da miedo... Le dice con las mismas expresiones de Near solo que abrasando la pierna de L.

Matt listo, ahora el plato final... MELLO.

-Y, y, *_Lloriqueo*_ ¿No oíste lo que me dijo? Yo, yo puedo ser grosero pero, pero, es que, no es para tanto... *_Sniff* _Yo no quedare en la mafia, yo... yo... *_Comienza a llorar*_ No se por que me odia tanto si yo.. yo... _Wuahhh_! ¡SOLO QUIERO SER AMIGO DE ÉL YA QUE A TI TE CAE TAN BIEN Y... Y... ES QUE...! Solo.. Yo... Es que yo... No se como expresarme bien... _*Sniff**Sniff*_ Dice mientras las lagrimas de cocodrilo mas autenticas que se hayan visto salían por sus ojos azules y escondia su cara en el pantalón del detective.

-¿Pero que? Solo fue lo que alcanza a decir Light, antes de que fuera fulminado con la mirada por el detective.

Yagami quedo estático ante esa mirada que le daba el pelinegro, que era autentica, se creyó cada palabra y lagrima que soltaron los tres niño, el detective estaba furioso, demasiado y no era una ira fingida, era una auntentica rabia y odio hacia el castaño que hizo llorar a sus niños.

- Hey, no vas a creer lo que dicen estos tres, cierto? ¡Mas lagrima de cocodrilo para donde! Responde el castaño.

-Yagami, no te atrevas a decir una palabra mas sobre ellos, ¿Me oíste? Le dice con la voz alzada y molesta, mientras se dirige hacia la cocina escoltando a los tres niños que aun no dejaban su teatro.

Los tres niños prodigio se dignaron a voltear la cara, Mello le dio una sonrisa burlona y sacándole la lengua, Matt solo le sonrió socarronamente y Near sin expresión alguna pero, por su ojos irradiaba un aura de que se estaba matando de la risa dentro, además, el castaño puede jurar por Kira (Que en este fanfic no existe) que vio por unas milésimas de segundos una muy pero muy burlesca y socarrona sonrisa de medio lado que decia un "_Ja, te gane, siempre lo hago, no te le acerques, oíste?" _en su "_inocente"_ y muy blanco rostro.

-¿Pero que? ¡Ryuusaki! ¡Mira a esos niño! Le dice ya estallando, o por lo menos eso intento.

-¡Cállate! Le dice sin mirarlo, parando en seco.

-Pero...

-¡Que te calles! ¿Oíste, Yagami?

-...- El castaño no respondió nada.

* * *

Así, fueron los sucesos de la mañana, alrededor de las 10:00 AM, mas o menos a las 11:15 AM, la idol recupero su conciencia.

-¡RAITO-KUN! Dijo mientras se abalanzaba por segunda vez en el día a su "_Amorcito"._

La rubia al estar a mitad del vuelo, cerro los ojos con fuerza y preparo su cara al impacto... Que jamás llego.

-Uhh?.. UH?! **UHHHH?!...**Trato de articular una palabra la rubia que quedo insofacta al ver que no volvió a saludar a su amigo el suelo, sino, que estaba abrazando el cuello de alguien, con un cabello muy, pero muy suave y sedoso.

-Oooh! ¡Raito-Kun por fin se da cuenta que esta perdidamente enamorado de mí! ¡Siii! Dijo la idol dándole un casto beso a los labios de la misma persona dueña de ese cuello que estaba abrazando.

-"_Ummm… ¡Un momento! ¡DULCE! Pero… A Light-Kun no le gusta el dulce… ¿O si?"_ Por alguna razón las neuronas de la rubia comienza a funcionar, comienza a abrir los ojos y sus orbes azules se encuentran con unos posos negros, que estaban inexpresivos.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡RYUUZAKIIIII! ¡PERVERTIDO! Grita la chica separándose del pelinegro.

-**¡PERVERTIDO, OJEROSO, RARO, PERTURBADOS, PERVERTIDO Y MAS PERVERTIDO! **Siguió gritando.

-Yo no fui quien inicio el beso. Dice el detective mientas comienza a comer un bombón que quien sabe donde la saco. Da un pequeño vistazo a Light y prosigue.

-Aun así, me gusto. Agrego mientras comía el bombón de una manera… Peculiar… _Cofcofnoaptaparamenorescofcof_.

Y Ryuusaki siguió devorando el bombón, lo chupaba lo lamia, se relamía los labios que estaban rojos por el bombón, también se lamia los dedos pues estaban pegajosos, todo, mientras le daba una sutil mirada a Light Yagami, que estaba que estallaba… Si es que me entienden, por ese lado y también por el hecho de que ¡HABIAN BESADO A **SU** RYUUSAKI EN SUS NARICES! ¡Y LE GUSTO, LE GUSTO QUE ESA RUBIA SIN INTELECTO LO BESARA! Oooh, por Kira, deben de estarse imaginando ya como estaba el castaño… En sus dos cabeza… Que cada una estaba enfocada en el mismo lugar, pero con distintas ideas… Si me entiende… *Sonrisa perversa*.

-…-

Un momento de silencio incomodo, en el cual lo único que se podía escuchar era como L se devoraba el bombón de esa manera tan… Tan, tan, tan, tan qué Light estaba que se le lanzaba encima, sip, su cabeza "menor" le estaba ganando a su "superior".

-…-

El silencio cada vez mas incomodo se prolongaba

-…-

Y se prolongaba

-…-

…Y se prolongaba…

-…-

-Ryuusa… Trato de decir con una voz suave cuando…

-¡AHHH SI! ¡YA ME ACORDE! Dijo Misa rompiendo el silencio de golpe y llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué paso, Misa-Misa? Pregunto Matsuda.

-¡Hagamos una fiesta! Dijo alegremente mientras daba saltitos.

-Me parece una excelente idea… Dijo el pelinegro, llamando la atención abruptamente, pues esa faceta era nueva en él.

-Siii! Dijo Misa aplaudiendo.

Ohh, como se iban a arrepentir de eso... ¿O no?

_*Fin del FlashBack*_

* * *

_**Jejejeje, ¿Qué les pareció? Este es el prologo, todo comenzó por Misa-Misa, xD.**_

_**Se aceptan amenazas, sugerencias, ideas, de todo, también díganme si esta bien este "humor" o si quieren que sea Lemmon :3 yo se que quieren, pervertidos ê.ê… See, pervertidos, pues quien sabe si hay un hombre leyendo por hay jeje ***_**Se enconge en hombros* **_**Si es así, Oooh, por Kira! Gracias por leer :3 y a uds pervertidas también! ^.^"**_

_**Aryana, fuera**_


	2. Chapter 2: Preparativos

_**Aryana: ¡Hellow! ¡ Aquí yo de nuevo! :D**_

_**A1 y A2: Ejem… Ejem… **_

_**Aryana: Tsk… Ok, aquí nosotras de nuevo…**_

_**A1 y A2: Preséntanos también, todos siempre nos preguntan qué o quiénes somos.**_

_**Aryana: **_***Suspiro***_** A ver, ellas son dos personalidades mías… La pervertida…**_

_**A1: Yo**_

_**Aryana: Y la sanguinaria.**_

_**A2: Orgullosamente yo.**_

_**Aryana: Y faltaría presentar a A13, pero afortunadamente está durmiendo...**_

_**A1 y A2: *Escalofríos* Y que se quede así…**_

_**Aryana: Si quieren más info de ellas, lean la bio de mi perfil.**_

_**-Ok, ¿Ya me dejaran decir las cosas del fic? ¬¬**_

_**A1 y A2: Ok, ok, prosigue…**_

_**Aryana: *Se aclara la voz* **_

_**-Hellow, aquí vengo (Venimos ¬¬) a entregarles este nuevo Cap. de "Y por eso el alcohol no es dulce"… Me he demorado un poquito porque de la nada me llego UNA MEGA-HIPER-SUPER-GENIAL IDEA! (Doy el crédito de la idea a**_**fannyhikari**, _**que me la dio en un review, mil gracias, hiciste que el foco se me encendiera al instante)**_

_**-Fuck muy larga la intro… **_

_**Sin más estupideces de las tres… "Y por eso el alcohol no es dulce 2"**_

* * *

_"Pensamientos"_

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_(Notas mías)_

-Charla normal

Narración

Grito

**_Los "comandos básicos" de siempre para poder entender mi forma de escribir..._**

**_Disclaimer: Death Note NO me pertenece son de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, si fueran míos tuviesen esa historia y otra alterna en la que todo, TODO es YAOI! *Q* ... (LxLight, MattxMello y Yo me quedo con Near ^^)_**

**_Posible Lime/Lemmon, YAOI, NearxOc, YAOI, lenguaje estúpido, MattxMello, YAOI, Mucha Oocedera xD, Yaoi, LxLight, yaoi, Mucho WTF!?, fiesta, yaoi, RyukxRem, alcohol, globos, MisaxPalmera? ._. , yaoi, Crack, yaoi, yaoi, bechos, muchos bechos y abachos, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi... Creo que se me olvida algo... Ahh si! Ya dije yaoi? no? Pss __YAOI__!_**

**_Esta historia está centrada en un mundo alterno, Near, Mello, Matt son adolecentes, la cuestión de herederos sigue, ellos quieren MUCH no les inmuta mostrarse como niños pequeños ante él, no es que odien a Light, pero no les gusta que llame tanto la atencion de L, L solo le lleva 3 años a Light (23) y el caso Kira jamás existió, ellos se conocieron en una investigación y pss... se saben el resto de la historia ^^"_**

* * *

**Y POR ESO EL ALCOHOL NO ES DULCE**

**Cap. 2: Preparativos**

* * *

¡Fiesta! El mejor momento para desestresarse, mandar todos los problemas lejos y disfrutar con los amigos o por lo menos eso pensaban, hasta que se dieron cuenta de porque el alcohol no es dulce.

* * *

…En el capitulo anterior…

-¡AHHH SI! ¡YA ME ACORDE! Dijo Misa rompiendo el silencio de golpe y llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué paso, Misa-Misa? Pregunto Matsuda.

-¡Hagamos una fiesta! Dijo alegremente mientras daba saltitos.

-Me parece una excelente idea… Dijo el pelinegro, llamando la atención abruptamente, pues esa faceta era nueva en él.

-Siii! Dijo Misa aplaudiendo.

Ohh, como se iban a arrepentir de eso... ¿O no?

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Una fiesta, eh? Pregunta Light, aun sin creérsela.

-Si Light-Kun… Es una reunión social donde todos se reúnen no necesariamente para celebrar algo concreto, puede ser por un simple capricho, como esta… También es donde hay música, globos, bullicio, juegos, _pastel, _bebidas varias, entre ellas… Comienza a contestarle L, que ni lo miraba, pues estaba poniéndole mucha atención a Matsuda que se había enredado con la serpentina.

-Sí, si… Sodas, jugos, agua, ponche, alcohol, cocteles… Etc… Etc… Etc… Ryuusaki, yo sé perfectamente que es una fiesta, no me consideres estúpido, lo que quiero decir o más bien preguntar es; ¿Por qué aceptaste hacer una fiesta en especial en el cuartel? Dice interrumpiendo a L.

-"_Y también ¿Por qué tuviste que darle luz verde a la idea de esta niñita rubia con posiblemente cero neuronas? En serio, no me molesta que hagáis una fiesta, eso no me importa, lo que me importa es el hecho de que dijeras libremente "si" a la idea de __esa__, __esa__ la que te acaba de besar pensando que era yo, __esa__ que tratas como princesa viendo que siempre te tacha de pervertido, __esa__ que es la unica persona además de esos tres criajos mal educados de tus herederos y Watari que le ofreces de tus dulces, tus muy amados dulces, como la paleta que estas comiendo en este mismo momento… La lames y la chupas… Sacándola y volviéndola a meter en tu boca, ¡MALDICIÓN! Sé que no lo haces ni con la mínima intención de mandarme indirectas, sé que lo haces para molestarme… ¡Y sí que lo haces! En especial a cierta parte mía por debajo de las caderas… ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¿Me estas mirando? ¿Y tu paleta? ¿¡Tan rápido desapareció!? Emm… Estas moviendo tus labios, tus muy suaves y gustosos labios rojos por la paleta de frutos rojos que te acabas de comer… ¿A que sabrán en este momento? Tal vez a una mezcla entre café con más azúcar que café y fresas, dulces y suaves fresas… ¿Cómo se sentirá besar esos labios aterciopelados? Seguramente se sentiría como la gloria encarnada… ¡Ah! Ya veo, me estás hablando… ¡Agg, joder! ¡Te he dejado hablando solo! _ Esto era lo que pensaba el castaño antes de darse cuenta que el azabache le había dirigido la palabra hace ya rato.

-Lo siento… Decías. Dice en castaño con un poco de vergüenza.

-*_Suspiro profundo*_ Qué acepte hacer esta fiesta ya que recién habíamos acabado con el caso en el que estuvimos trabajando y me pareció un buen detalle hacer una fiesta para celebrar la victoria de justicia y agradecerles por su arduo trabajo antes de que tenga que irme de Japón. Dice L mientras come unos pastelillos de sabores varios que saco de quien sabe donde… Ah sí, Watari se los dio.

-Ahh ya, pues, *_Se rasca la cabeza*_ Pues gracias… Dice Light antes de advertirse totalmente de lo dicho por el detective.

-Espera, ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿TE VAS A IR DE JAPÓN!? Grita el castaño una vez estudiadas todas las palabras dichas por L.

-En efecto, Light-Kun, soy una persona ocupada y muy pronto me tendré que encargar de otro caso, que no creo que se encuentre en Japón, además, no tengo una razón concreta para que tenga una estadía concreta en este lugar. Sentencia el detective.

-"_Amenos claro, que me declares tu amor… Mmm… Le doy un 48% de probabilidades de que eso pase si es que él esta enamorado de mi y si no lo esta, pero se pasa de tragos hay un 0,15%"_ Dice L en su mente mientras sigue disfrutando de sus tesoros dulces.

El castaño quedo estupefacto, el pelinegro se iba a ir del pais y posiblemente nunca lo volvería a ver jamas, no quería eso, no antes de poder saborear esos súper dulces labios color durazno del pálido detective. Light dio un sonoro suspiro y respondió con un "_Has lo que quieras, después de todo, tienes razón"_ y se digno a ver como todos se movilizaban para poder preparar la fiesta que iba a acontecer la siguiente noche.

De la nada se oye un gran portazo.

-¿Qué onda todos? Dice muy alegremente un joven de no más de 25 años de cabellos negro, desordenados, camiseta negra y unos jeans grises rasgados que estaba felizmente devorando una roja y jugosa manzana.

-*_Suspiro*_ Hey, Ryuk, ¿No te han dicho mil y un veces ya que no entres así? Dice una muchacha que no pasaba de los 30, de cabellos blancos con mechones lilas hasta los hombros, vestía una camiseta de tiras blancas sencilla y un bluejean.

-¡Rem-Nee-chan!(2) Grita la rubia de pocas neuronas para dar un salto y colgarse del cuello de la chica de blanco.

-Hola Misa-onee-san (1), ¿Cómo te ha ido? Le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-"_Ai, joder, no, por favor, no…" _Pensaron a la vez el detective y el castaño.

-Ooh, Light, hace rato no te veía. Dice el tipo de la manzana mientras pasa su brazo por el hombro de Light con la mayor confianza.

-Si… Demasiado tiempo. Dice con un poco de hastió el castaño mientras se quita el brazo de su amigo de encima.

-Ah, venga, hombre, ¿Por qué siempre tan serio? Le dice Ryuk haciendo unas caras graciosas y apretándole los cachetes a Yagami.

-No es que sea serio, es que se comportarme según el momento justo, no como tú qué haces fiesta dónde vas. Le dice mientras da un par de tragos a un vaso de agua que Watari le había ofrecido.

-Es mi amigo, se llama disfrutar la vida. Le dice mientras le da otro mordisco a la manzana.

-Pero aun así, te tienes que aprender a comportar, en estos momentos estamos en un cuartel utilizado para una importante investigación, así que si pudieras irte yendo por donde viniste… Le dice el castaño dando otro sorbo al vaso de agua.

-¿Investigación? ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Están haciendo todo menos investigando! Dice mientras saca otra manzana de no sé qué parte.

-La verdad estamos planeando una fiesta. Dice Matsuda inoportunamente emocionado por la idea.

El amigo de Light dio un brinco y se echo a reír un buen rato, esas carcajadas prolongadas irritaban al castaño.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué seria investigación están haciendo!.. No enserio, sin bromas; ¿Una fiesta? ¡Genial! Dice el pelinegro mientras le daba unos golpes a las costillas a Light.

-Pff… Matsuda, en serio tu pico es gigantesco. Dice Light con hastío, yéndose de ese lado de la enorme habitación, dejando al pelinegro fiestero solo.

Matsuda ante las palabras de Light se tapo instintivamente la boca.

-Ide… Dice Matsuda aun tapándose la boca.

-Dime. Dice este.

-¿En serio es tan grande? Dice Matsuda un poco preocupado.

Ryuk solo pudo reír ante tal ridícula escena y luego, dirigió su mirada al castaño que caminaba con fastidio a otro lado.

-Ñeeh, eres un aguafiestas Light Yagami, ¿Oíste? ¡Un aguafiestas! Dice mientras sigue comiendo su manzana.

-Lo que sea. Le grita el castaño.

-Mmm… Y Misa-Misa, ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu plan para seducir a ese Cataño egocéntrico… Digo… a Light Yagami? Le dice Rem a la Rubia.

-No muy bien… Hoy Light se quito del camino… Otra vez… Y en el segundo intento, el pervertido de Ryuusaki me beso. Dice la mencionada.

-¿¡QUÉ?! Grita la peliblanca que era sumamente sobreprotectora.

-Y, y, después, me miro con sus pervertidos ojos negro y me dijo que le había gustado besarme… Aunque bueno, eso es obvio, nadie puede resistirse de mi encanto *_Tira su cabello hacia atrás y este le pega en la cara al pobre Matsuda que estaba martirizado por el comentario de Light*_. Le sigue diciendo la rubia a su hermana mayor.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ!? Vuelve a gritar Rem.

-Oye tú, Ryuusaki, tienes que aprender a respetar a las mujeres, en especial a una delicada e inocente (Por no decir estúpida) como lo es mi Misa. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a besarla?! Tu pervertido, aprovechado, apuesto que viste que Misa se le lanzo a Light para acosarlo, DIGO, mostrarle todo su amor y te pusiste en su camino para aprovecharte de ello, ¿Cierto? ¡¿CIERTO?! Comenzaba a declarar acosadoramente la albina al detective picándolo con su dedo índice.

-No, la verdad es que no. Dice el detective pelinegro con simpleza comiendo OTRA tarta de fresas.

-¿A NO? Le grita/pregunta Rem.

-Aja, ella se lanzo a Light, este se movió evitando que lo alcanzara Misa-Misa y por esa evasión, termino dando a mi ser, se colgó de mi cuello y con su chillona voz pronuncio algo como "Siii, al fin Raito-Kun se da cuenta que me ama" y pego sus labios con los míos, después de eso se puso como loca a gritar "Kyaa" por aquí "Kyaaa" por allá y llamarme pervertido múltiples veces, viendo que ella seria la pervertida y además de eso acosadora. Agrega con la misma simpleza.

La albina no pudo sacar más que reclamarle al albino y la rubia se encontraba distraída.

* * *

En otra parte del amplio pent-house tres adolecentes estaban hablando tranquilamente.

-¡Qué te muevas de ahí maldita oveja! Grita un rubio desesperadamente.

-No quiero. Le dice mientras sigue jugando con sus juguetes.

-¡QUÉ TE QUITES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Vuelve a gritar.

-No, además, a él no le molesta. Vuelve a contestar el albino.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE NO LE MOLESTA!? Dice desesperadamente Mello.

-Claro que no, si quieres pregúntale; ¿Verdad que no te molesta que esté sentado en tus piernas, cierto Matt? Le dice inocentemente Near.

El susodicho desvió la mirada, sonrojándose un poco.

-N-No… Claro que no… Finalmente dice el aludido.

-¿Vez? Dice victoriosamente el peliblanco.

Mello suelta un sonoro resoplido y tira a Near de una pata y se pone en su lugar.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Eres mil veces más pesado que Near! ¿Crees que todo ese chocolate que te comes no hace efecto porque no te sale pansa? ¡Me vas a quebrar las piernas! Dice el pelirrojo tratando de quitarse a Mello de encima.

-Si aguantaste a ese muñeco de nieve andante puedes aguantarme a mí. Dice haciendo pucheros el rubio.

-Near ayuda. Dice Matt con cara de perrito.

-Lo siento, arréglatelas solo, aquí está muy bulloso y quiero tranquilidad. Dice el albino para dejar la habitación.

-Ese pequeño traidor… Masculla Matt en un susurro

-Todo va según al plan. Vuelve a decir el pelirrojo en un susurro que no alcanza a oír Mello.

* * *

Near abre la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban los adultos no necesariamente maduros y se encuentra con un silencio total en el lugar, Aizawa estaba hablando con alguna franquicia de comida para que trajeran todo tipo de alimentos, Ryuk y Misa estaban inflando globos, Matsuda ayudaba a Watari a traer y llevar los pedido de todos (Especialmente de L), Rem estaba encargando las bebidas y Light estaba en un sillón acostado, junto a L que veía como todos preparaban todo, mientras comía un Pie de limón y un té.

-Vaya, aquí sí que esta callado. Dice Near mientras se acerca al sillón donde estaba su mentor.

-¡Rem-Onee-san! ¡Rem-Onee-san! Da gritillos la rubia.

-¿Qué paso Misa? Le pregunta muy tranquilamente la albina.

-¡Mira lo que descubrí! Dice Misa-Misa poniéndose un globo en la boca.

La rubia en esos momentos daba a lucir el hecho de tener pocas neuronas, aspira el contenido del globo y sus ojos se desorientan, se echa a reír de con una vocecita de ardilla, mil y un veces más aguda de la que tenía antes.

-Ooh, eso parece divertido, quiero intentar. Dice Ryuk imitando la acción anterior de Misa.

-¡Mira, mira Light, vocecita de ardillita! *_Se echa a reír*_ No lo puedo creer eso es muy divertido, ¡Probadlo! Agrega Ryuk, esta vez con esa vocecita tan aguda.

Matsuda se les une y por alguna razón también Rem y comienzan a hablar con esas voces tan agudamente irritantes pero a la vez chistosas que L no puede aguantar la risa y le dan ganas de intentarlo.

-Dame uno de esos. Le dice el detective a Matsuda que estaba que estallaba de la risa.

Matsuda le pasa un globo y L aspira el helio de este, al intentar hablar se da cuenta de su voz y no puede caber de la risa.

-Mira Light-Kun, Near, mirad que voz tan ridícula tengo, jajaja, esto es muy divertido. Dice L agarrándose el estomago que le dolía de tanto reír.

-No encuentro diversión al hecho de dañar tus pulmones al aspirar esa cosa, además, esa vocecita es demasiado irritante. Dice Light con la mayor de las indiferencias, Near en su parte ni se inmuto y siguió jugando feliz y tranquilamente con sus robots.

-¡Aii! ¡Light-Kun! ¡ERES UN AGUAFIESTAS! Dice L haciendo pucheros.

-¡Te apoyo! Grita Ryuk desde alguna parte de la habitación, aun con esa voz de ardillita.

-Venga Light-Kun… Mira, hare que te rías… Dice L.

-Aja, y ¿Cómo se supone que me harás reír? Dice cruzándose de brazos el castaño.

-Mmm… ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! ¡Imitare a Misa-Misa! Aww. Dice el pelinegro, pero a lo último se le fue la voz chillona.

El detective consigue otros globos y aspira el contenido de uno deja unos alrededor por si las moscas.

-Ejem… Ejem… *_Se aclara la voz*_ Ok, aquí comienza mi imitación de Misa-Misa. Dice el azabache ahora con la vocecita de ardilla de nuevo saliendo de su garganta.

-Raito-Kun, Raito-Kun, mírame, soy hermosa, ¡Quiéreme! Dice L tratando de imitar la voz de Misa, haciendo que la voz chillona que ya tenía de por si por el helio, se hiciera aun más aguda.

Después de decir un poco de cosas más que usualmente Misa le dice a Light, este comenzó a reír disimuladamente, después de ese monologo, L decide comenzar a cantar como hace la idol rubia, trata de recordar una de las muchas canciones que tararea constantemente esta y comienza.

-Ok, ok, ahora todos ponedme atención. Dice el detective mientras va por otro globo.

-Ven, Misa-Misa. Agrega.

-Está bien. Dice con la voz chillona que tenia gracias al helio.

-Matsuda, Ryuk, Rem, si queréis ustedes también. Vuelve a decir el detective.

-¡Sí! Dicen para acercársel la rubia, excepto Rem que ya le había pasado el efecto.

El azabache le les acerco al oído de estos y le dijo algo, todo asintieron.

-Ok, ok, ¡Comencemos! Dice Mis la vez.

-Vamos a cantar "_Call Me Maybe_" de "_Carly Rae Jepsen_". Dicen todos.

L y Misa se aclaran la voz y de la nada comienza a sonar la musiquita de fondo.

_**(******__E_llos cantan en ingles el español es para que ¿entiendan? xD ni yo sé)

Comienza cantando Matsuda.

"_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

Pedí un deseo al pozo

No me preguntes, nunca te lo diré,

Te miré mientras caía

Y ahora estás en mi camino.

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

Intercambié mi alma por un deseo,

Monedas por un beso,

No estaba buscando esto,

Pero ahora estás en mi camino."

Ahora L comienza a cantar con esa vocecita.

_"Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot not, wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Aguantaste la mirada,

Vaqueros rasgados, mostrando la piel,

Sin calor, el viento estaba soplando,

¿Dónde te crees que vas, nene?

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

Hey, acabo de conocerte, y es una locura,

Pero aquí está mi número, así que si quieres llámame.

Es difícil mirarte directamente a ti, nene,

Pero aquí está mi número, así que si quieres llámame.

Hey, acabo de conocerte, y es una locura,

Pero aquí está mi número, así que si quieres llámame,

Y todos los otros chicos intentan perseguirme,

Pero aquí está mi número, así que si quieres llámame."

Luego le sigue Misa.

"_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all_

_But still, you're in my way_

Te tomaste tu tiempo con la llamada,

A mí no me tomó tiempo enamorarme,

No me diste absolutamente nada,

Pero todavía, estás en mi camino.

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it_

_But it is in my way_

Yo suplico, y tomo prestado y robo,

Tengo expectativas y es real,

No sabía que lo sentiría,

Pero está en mi camino.

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot not, wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going, baby_

Aguantaste la mirada,

Vaqueros rasgados, mostrando la piel,

Sin calor, el viento estaba soplando,

¿Dónde te crees que vas, nene?

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

Hey, acabo de conocerte, y es una locura,

Pero aquí está mi número, así que si quieres llámame.

Es difícil mirarte directamente a ti, nene,

Pero aquí está mi número, así que si quieres llámame.

Hey, acabo de conocerte, y es una locura,

Pero aquí está mi número, así que si quieres llámame,

Y todos los otros chicos intentan perseguirme,

Pero aquí está mi número, así que si quieres llámame."

Ahora canta Ryuk que casi no pudo cantar bien pues estaba muerto de la risa.

"_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

Antes de que entraras en mi vida,

Te eché tanto de menos,

Te eché de tanto menos,

Te eché de tanto menos, tanto.

Antes de que entraras en mi vida,

Te eché de menos tanto,

Y deberías de saberlo,

Te eché de menos tanto, tanto.

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me, maybe_

Es difícil mirarte directamente a ti, nene,

Pero aquí está mi número, así que si quieres llámame.

Hey, acabo de conocerte, y es una locura,

Pero aquí está mi número, así que si quieres llámame,

Y todos los otros chicos intentan perseguirme,

Pero aquí está mi número, así que si quieres llámame."

Luego siguió de nuevo L pues Ryuk ya no aguantaba la risa.

"_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

Antes de que entraras en mi vida,

Te eché de tanto menos,

Te eché de tanto menos,

Te eché de tanto menos, tanto.

Antes de que entraras en mi vida,

Te eché de menos tanto,

Y deberías de saberlo."

Luego todo estuvo en silencio, hasta Ryuk se cayó sus risas, cuando de la nada.

"_¡So call me, maybe!_

¡Así que si quieres llámame!"

Gritaron cantando todos como gran final, justo a tiempo para que se les fueran las vocecitas, todos estaban riendo descontroladamente, claro, excepto Near y Light, aunque el castaño estaba que estallaba, pero sabia disimular muy bien… Pero aun faltaba algo.

-Ok, ahora el gran final de mi imitación de Misa. Dice L cogiendo el octavo globo y aspirando todo el helio posible.

El detective se aclaro la garganta y se preparo.

-Raito-Kun, ¡Te amo! Grito mientras daba uno de esos brincos de los que daba Misa cuando veía al castaño.

Light no puedo reaccionar o más bien no quiso y termino yendo al suelo con L abrazando o mejor dicho colgando de su cuello.

-Ooh, Raito-Kun ¡Por fin se da cuenta de que tanto me ama! Dice L tratando de hacer la voz aun más chillona, todos reían menos Rem y Misa.

De la nada, el detective conecta sus labios con los del castaño y todos quedaron como caras de 'WTF' al segundo de esa acción, los dos genios se separaron.

-Ahh, lo siento, me deje llevar… Dijo L que ya había recuperado su voz.

-No importa, después de todo fuiste muy bueno imitándola, hiciste todo igualito, si te convirtieras en mujer, te tinturaras el cabello, ponerte lentillas azul y te vistieras de lolita, seguro que no te diferenciaría de ella. Dijo Light dando una carcajada ganándose un "Hey" De parte de las hermanas Amane. Pero nada más que eso, de resto todos tenían caras de estar aguantando una risa trementa. Entonces, el castaño se advierte de la situación.

-¡NOOOO! ¡Mi voz! ¡Mi hermosa, hermosa voz! Grita Light con ahora su voz de ardillita de la más aguda.

Todos se pusieron a reír de lo más fuerte y ni se quisieran imaginar las burlas de Ryuk.

-¡No se burlen! Seguía gritando Light.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra habitación.

-Oye, en la otra habitación parece que se están divirtiendo mucho. Dice Matt.

-Solo cállate y bésame. Dice o más bien ordena Mello que estaba en las piernas del pelirrojo.

-Con mucho gusto. Dice el gamer para hacerle caso a su rubio.

* * *

Después de eso, la noche transcurrió tranquila, ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta de la noche siguiente.

¡Cómo la van a disfrutar!

* * *

_**(1): Etto... La verdad no se muy bien si Onee-san es hermana mayor o menor.**_

_**(2): Lo mismo... **_

_**Si alguien sabe la diferencia, por favor diganme**_

* * *

_**Aryana: Uff, quedo larguito (Para lo que acostumbro) Pero fue por la canción, si no, no creo que hubiese tanto… Jeje, es la primera vez que meto una canción en un fanfic, pero no me haya quedado mal u.u**_

_**-Ahh, por cierto si quieren escuchar la canción con voz de ardillita busquen "Call me Maybe Nightcore" en Youtube y muéranse de la risa imaginado como cantaban ellos con esas vocecitas xD.**_

_**-Se que no quedara, pero a ver si se puede poner el URL de la canción que mas me gusto… **_ watch?v=SS4mdk5eNt4

_**-Sin más que decir, adiós.**_

_**Aryana, fuera.**_


End file.
